


Demoman's afternoon

by Werewolfqueen



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: rambles, story without much of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfqueen/pseuds/Werewolfqueen
Summary: Just a typical afternoon in the Badlands. Demoman finds himself in a spot of bother.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Demoman's afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Well its only been three years since I last posted anything and so much has happened, I've become a mum, I've trained for a new job and I've even done jury duty. But no matter what was happening in my life TF2 was never far from my thoughts (apart from when I was in labour and then the only thing I could think of was how many drugs I could persuade the Midwife to give me) So on this quiet evening I wanted to post something, this is an older story of mine that I found a while ago so I thought I would touch it up and see what people thought, an easier way to get back into writing.  
> Please forgive the multiple short paragraphs I've suffered a head injury that has made it even harder for me to read blocks of text than it was before so I do apologies if it grates on anyone. I hope you are all well and that you enjoy.

Deep within the Blu base, with it's shiny walls and clean spotless floors making it as different to the Red's wooden appearance as possible, but at the same time giving it a fitting cold heartless atmosphere. The alarm had been tripped giving away that the Reds had picked up the enemy Intel.

The corridors leading towards the intelligence was soon filled with the sound of shouts of anger and various pairs of feet echoing down the hollow corridor in an attempt the apprehend the intruder. The small stairwell was filled with the din of noise before it disappeared as quickly as it had began, the air was filled with a pregnant pause before a pair of fine Italian leather shoes entered the space.

The Blu Spy's cold eyes watched the still room, his eyes instantly becoming drawn to a thick trail of blood leading to behind a few wooden crates stacked on top of each other just underneath the metal stairs. The Spys eyes narrowed as he drew deeply on his newly lit cigarette, he was about to take a closer inspection before a battle cry followed by a barrage of bullets coming from upstairs reminded him of where he was needed, with one last suspicious look at the blood he cloaked and departed from the room leaving a pale trail of smoke behind him.

The Red Demoman heaved a sigh of relief when he was sure he alone, only to wince afterwards, looking at the state of his mangled legs he groaned leaning back against the once pristine floor. How he had managed to drag himself to cover after a close encounter with the enemy's soldiers rocket he would never know, but he thanked whatever diety may have been watching over him that afternoon.  
“This the last time I come here on my own” he grumbled to himself as he reached behind his head, his rough fingertips tracing the ground before they brushed softly against the glass of his last bottle of grog, he smiled as he grasped it and pulled it before him. 

He brought the tip of the bottle to his lips only to have a tiny drop fall onto his chapped lips.  
“Ach! That's all I bloody need” he grunted in despair as he threw the bottle against the wall causing it to shatter.  
Demo froze as an echo was sent around the enemy base, his heartbeat was rapid against this ribs as his ears strained to hear if any Blus had heard and were now on their way to dispose of him.

As he heard nothing his heartbeat slowed as he went back to mourn the lose of his last bottle of grog.  
“Well, that's just bloody brilliant, ain't it, no Grog, no bombs, no legs. great” he muttered to himself as he folded his arms across his chest.  
Just then he heard the Administer announce that the Reds had picked up the Blus intelligence. The Demo glared at the sound of her voice.  
“Ooh I'm so glad your getting on without me” Demo felt his rage bubble, “don't worry about me, lads, I'm alright” he yelled towards the ceiling then fell back in pain as his skinned legs throbbed from the movement.

He would have guessed he would have died from blood loss by now but perhaps the adrenaline was keeping him going he reasoned with himself, besides he was glad he didn't have to go through respawn, he hated the feeling of it sucking you through the air back towards your own base and because of this Demo tired to avoid the respawn as much as possible.  
“And I'm doing a bleeding good job at it, ain't I?” Demo grumbled to himself.  
Suddenly a familiar smell entered his nostrils. A choking smell that always followed after he fired his bombs, smoke.

Demo looked up and saw a pair of piercing blue eyes meeting his, a maddening glint flashed across the cool orbs. Demomans stomach flipped over in pure panic as he looked at the face of the Blu Spy.

“Well, well, well, what have we here?” the Spy asked grinning wickedly, his sharp canines glinting, as the Demo looked for any possible means of escape or defence.  
His bomb gun? It was out of ammo.  
His sword? It was just out of his reach and would involve leaning over which would expose his back to the Spy which he learnt from past experience to be a bad thing.  
Getting stab? That looked the most likely as the Spy had advanced upon Demo and was now toying with his famous Butterfly knife, swishing it in front of Demos face.

“I am going to gut you like a Cornish game hen” the Spy hissed looking pleased with himself.  
“I don't think so partner” Came a Texish drawl behind the spy, and before the Blu could react a single shot was fired into the back of the Spy's head, sending him flying. He landed against the wall behind where Demoman was lying. Where he stayed crumpled for just a moment before the respawn picked him up and he disappeared from their eyes.

Demo turned his attention back to his rescuer to find the Red Engineer and the Red Sniper looming over him.  
“Not the only ones who can be sneaky, Snake” The Engineer sneered at the space where the Spy had just been.  
“Ach, am I glad to see you lads” Demo chimed in drawing the attention of them both.  
“Bloody hell, mate what happened to your legs?” Sniper asked bending his long legs to have a better look at Demoman's injuries.  
“Bleeding Solider took my knees out from under me, never even saw it coming” Demo confessed barking a laugh afterwards.  
“Well, I'm sure Doc can fix ya up when we get you back” Engineer said looking around them nervously. Normally he stayed near their intelligence building sentries and dispensers when needed, he had rarely gone this far into the Blus base and in truth Demo was a little surprised to see him here.

Engineer pulled one of Demos arms around his shoulders, “Give us a hand, Stretch” He said.  
“Sure thing, Shortie” Sniper replied putting Demos other arm around him.  
Demoman instantly felt lopsided as he felt the difference in high between the teams shortest member and one of the tallest. Still he was glad that they were now making their slow way back towards the safety of their own base.

As they stumbled down the long confusing passages of the Blu base, Demo started to dare hope that they would make it.  
That hope lessened a little as the heavy boots of the enemy Solider stomped in front of them carrying their owner who was prepared with his rocket launcher right into their path.  
The four of them paused as both were as surprised as each other to come face to face. It seemed like an eternity before the Solider opened his mouth to let out a battle cry obviously with the idea of firing his rocket at them, Demo felt the men either side of him tense as he clenched his teeth, shut his eyes and waited for his limbs to be blown apart and the inevitable pull of respawn. 

But no rocket came.  
The Solider had been choked half way through his battle cry, with a knife in the back of his neck he fell forward quite dead, revealing a de cloaking Red Spy. The three men looked in disbelief as the Red Spy straightened his immaculate hand tailored suit.  
“Gentlemen” he addressed them, “I see you have found the Demoman”.  
“Yeah, stopped the Blu Spook from carving him up” Sniper told him shifting under the weight of the Scottish man.

“Ah then I would hurry if I were you” Spy said retrieving his knife from the Blu solider before the body disappeared back to the respawn room. “The Blu Spy is not a man to be trifled with, he will not like that you robbed a kill from him”.  
“How are we gonna get past the Blu Sniper? We can't go back the way we came through the sewers with Demo” Engineer said.  
“I will deal with the Sniper. I have Heavy on the bridge making sure that the others are kept at bay so the main entrance may be the best option” Spy lit a cigarette and drew a breath, savouring the taste.  
“Good luck, keep a look out for that Spy” He turned to go towards a corridor leading to the Blu Snipers nest, “Oh, and Demoman, it is good to see you mostly in one piece”.  
Demo rolled his eyes as The Spy left the three of them to resume their long and arduous journey back to their base.

They had not gotten very far before they were once again delayed as they turned a corner.  
The now furious looking Blu spy stood before them, blocking their exit. his nostrils flaring, skin mottled red and his eyes ablaze with anger as his knuckles tightened on his knife.  
“It's like a bloody Spook convention round here” The Sniper groaned.

“Very droll, Jarman” The Blu Spy muttered darkly, “I believe that before you leave we have unfinished business”. Twirling his knife for added effect.  
His dark glare fell on Demo who felt his throat tighten at the mere memory of it being sliced and that was when the Spy was in a good mood.

“Right” The Sniper growled from underneath his hat. He unwound Demomans arm from around him and walked away from them both, between them and the Blu Spy.  
“Er, Stretch what are you doing?” Engineer hissed at him.  
“If this bloody Spook wants a fight, he's found one” Sniper snarled, his eyes fixed on the Blu Spy and his lips twitched to reveal his sharpen canines. “You make sure you get Demo to the Doc”.  
“Are ya sure, Lad?” Demo asked, He admired Snipers bravery, he was certain he wouldn't want to face the enemy Spy on his own, look at how well the time he went solo ended.

“Never surer, besides if he thinks that's a knife, I've got one or two things to show him”. As Sniper unsheathed his Kukri, Engineer nudged Demo bringing his attention to a side door,  
“This way” he whispered and Engineer started the hard job of dragging the injured Demo all on his own.

As they left the room which soon filled with primal roars, they made their way down the winding shiny corridor of the Blu base, which Demoman was quickly realising reminded him of a spiders web, towards the main entrance of the enemy base. Demo was feeling his head becoming quite light due to loss of blood but he was determined not to die after so much effort had gone into his rescue. 

Demo reflected on how much his team mates had gone to to help him. “Hey, laddie.” Demo began as they hobbled their way into the bright desert sunlight, “'how come everyone in a twist about me going missing?”.  
“Oh that's an easy one” Engineer panted, his face growing red by the effort of supporting the Demoman “Ya'll part of our team we look out for each other like when you fire sticky bombs at the Blu Pyro to defend my dispenser yesterday”.

Demo mulled this over as they crossed the bridge towards Heavy who had a huge grin on his face as he saw the two of them limping towards him. Demo looked over his shoulder to see the Red Sniper and the Red Spy following them close behind over the bridge.  
The Sniper was carrying his Kukri out of its sheath proudly, the metal still slick with blood, the sun glinting off of it.  
The Spy was a bit worse for wear, holding a handkerchief to a bloody broken nose where the Blu Sniper had rammed the butt of his rifle into his face but the darker shade of Burgundy on the Spys suit told the Demo that the Spy had come off the better end of the fight.

They started to make their way towards the Red Base to find the Medic. Demo smiled weakly, happy to be back safely, soon to have his legs fixed and a new bottle of Grog in his hand.  
“I'm grateful you came to get me” he mumbled into Engineers ear not wanting the others to hear and for him to appear soft in front of them.  
The Engineer returned the smile, just as glad to be back on home turf.  
“Yeah, well just don't be making a habit of it” he said cheerfully and they shared a weary laugh just as the Administrators voice rung out.

“Victory”.


End file.
